Try Again, Fletch!
by tronik
Summary: It was painstaking to watch, Vera and Fletch are in a desperate need of a half decent do-over. Let's pretend she kept her fingers off his journal for a while.


Vera smiled, turned and nuzzled the pillow which still smelled of the two of them from the night's events. Her mousy hair a mess yet she was still in her freshly pressed uniform although goodness knows why. She had already convinced herself that it was best to call in for once in her career that she held so high in importance.

She was sore from completely unused parts of her and utterly floating on her own high as the memories floated back in fragmented yet rose tinted pieces. She felt wonderful and in some strange way, completely and absolutely drugged. Yes, this must be how the women feel during their drug escapades. Pinned off her ass, no?

After Fletch's not so memorable first experience he had blessed her with, he was set upon having another chance to do right by Sweet Vera. He was no angel with great certainty but he admitted with a great sense of pride that he wanted to show her the ropes and make damned well sure she enjoyed it with every molecule and fiber of her being. He had a hell of a mess of a first impression he needed to clean up.

Vera's breath caught as the memory of his finger tips danced feather soft patterns over her skin, making patches of her flutter lightly invaded her. He gently tugged the strap of her camisole down her shoulders, watching her reactions very intently, reading his very clear set of directions. She nervously looked into his eyes with a rather doe eyed expression, noting that his was staring very intently at her lips. As a reaction to such attention, her tongue came out to lick her lips very slightly and he moved in to kiss her lips.

She unbuttoned her white shirt noting that the heat in this room was rising, or was it just her and the memories assaulting her mind? She could still feel his lips and tongue leaving trails of fire on her body from head to toe as he divested the unwanted clothing from her body. She could even feel his mouth taunting, teasing and suckling at her breasts. So strong was the image she had no choice but to allow her back to arch in response.

_"Oh, God!"_ Vera whimpered upon a gasp, her mind uttering sentences in silent. _"What the hell is happening to me?"_

At the moment, her restricting work uniform was driving her nothing short of insane. It served no favors to her rising body temperature and her blood that was mottling her skin with heated blushes. Her nipples tightened to the point that her bra was nothing more than a thing to irritate her overly sensitive skin.

"I'd say brekkie will have to wait til later, eh?" He rounded the corner of his bedroom in a flash.

"Aaah! Fletch!" He had to admit, it was amusing to see Vera fumbling in her awkwardness, not to mention scaring the bejesus out of the poor woman in the throes of her memories.

"Here, now." He pulled her up from the bed, gently wrapping his arms around her small body. "Let me take care of this pesky shirt, the pesky skirt, and these things they call 'unmentionables'."

"W-what are you doing?" She asked nervously, biting her bottom lip again, knowing very well what he was doing. She could feel the tautness settling in her lower belly once again, just like last night. She didn't want the feeling gone, she just wanted it fed. She was, in fact, astonishingly hungry once more. At least her body was.

Just slightly different than last night, he kissed her lips with ardor, caught between licking them and the caverns of her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair only pulling slightly. He let go with an audible pop of their lips just parting long enough to rid them both of the remains of their clothing.

"Why are you not yet in this bed?" Vera asked on the impish demanding side, questioning his standing on side of the bed embracing her as she stood on the bed. Their height differences were very nearly eliminated.

"Why are you standing on my bed?" Fletch countered her with a smiling kiss upon her lips swollen with his previous passionate kisses.

"Easier to reach you." Vera muttered in her haze then swiftly held on tight, wrapping both legs around his abdomen. She surprised him very much so to see that some of her shyness was left to the wind, gone from her. Vera kissed him. Hard. Deep. Slow. He had created a monster.

Fletch crawled in his bed taking her with him and as soon as she came up for air he busied himself with the rest of her, kissing and licking every inch of skin, finding parts that pushed moans, mewls and sighs past her open mouth. Just like the image that taunted her memory moments before Fletch came into his bedroom, his mouth latched onto her very erect nipple and her hands twined in his hair. "Ah! Matt!" Her back arched into him as she mewled, her breath somewhat caught in there.

She could feel the shift in the bed as he made his way down her body, stopping to nip at the skin above her bellybutton. She moaned and writhed as she felt the heat blazing her skin, seeping into every pore, just realizing where he was headed. He rested his chin on her pubic bone to stare in awe with the image he was creating with her body which was about to spiral out of control once he started what he was going to do.

Vera looked down at him with her curious eyes waiting, but still not quite sure of the idea of him doing all kinds of things with his mouth and hands down there driving her out of her mind. Sure she loved it last night but damn, it was just so bloody intense.

"Are you wet, Vera?" He was grinning like a predator, devastating her insides to, well, mush. If her heart was pounding before she could really hear the blood rush in her head now. Her words were gone and yet he seemed to expect an answer. Wide eyed, she held her breath in anticipation of what was to come. "Hmm, guess I'll find out then eh?"

At the first touch of his tongue gliding from the bottom of her core to her cherry red clit, she just about arched off the bed with a very vocal moan. He continued to tease her folds and her most sensitive spots as her fists wrung into the sheets and her hips bucked continuously into his mouth. He looked up momentarily, delirious with pride to see her completely out of control.

"Fl-aaaah!" There goes Vera stumbling over her words again as Fletch so kindly introduced his fingers into the play, gliding inside of her wetness, filling her as he kept his mouth trained on her clit. He suckled in soft pulses as his fingers worked at the sweet spot inside. Her legs trembled badly and her hands flew up to her mouth in a futile attempt to silence the foreign loudness erupting past her lips. She couldn't stop it but her hips grated on their own accord which prompted him to lay the weight of his other arm over her lower abdomen.

Vera groaned, low and gutteral. The primal sound shocking her yet she found herself unable to care as she started to feel that familiar spring winding very tight low in her belly. He continued his assault and suddenly her body arched almost painfully rigid, her hands tightly to her mouth drowning out the loudness of her release. He reached up and moved her hands away mid-very loud moan. He wanted to hear what he was doing to her.

God, she was beautiful in the throes of passion with her hair tossed about, neck arched into his pillow, skin tattered with patches of blushes in all of her glory. How he only thought of her as a woman to be loved until now was beyond him. The sight of her made him rock hard, not that he wasn't already. He was hard from the moment her saw her in his bed remembering last night's events.

As she floated back down to Earth and into his bed he moved back up to her and kissed her gently, her breathing somewhat settling back to a more regular pace. Her usual wide eyed gaze was hooded and blackened with a very sensual haze. She gasped when he move further up, his hardness nudged her heated core as if it was inevitable that the two pieces of the puzzle should snap into place. Last night was fine, it didn't hurt or feel as humiliating as before. In fact, she swore it felt rather wonderful. Right now her mind cursed expletives as she felt the blood-hot slide of his penis filling her velvet walls very pleasantly. Very very pleasantly.

"So much better now!" The rushed whimper left her lips almost leaving Fletch behind as he tried to concentrate on her random babbling. Slowly, he gyrated himself into her, waiting for her body to fall into the counter rhythm of his thrusts which were driving her insane with the friction against her blood swollen clit. The battle to catching her breath was a necessity as she felt the air just barely drag into her lungs while biting her bottom lip. How could something feel so powerfully good but with no release in sight. Just torture. "Fletch! I can't take this anymore! Please!" He could feel the desperate push of her hips and body into his, as though she felt the need to crawl inside of his skin. Her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, she struggled to turn him beneath her, it seemed.

"Very well, Luv." He acquiesced with a very enthusiastic groan as he flipped her upwards changing her position on top of him. "Your turn."

Vera stopped momentarily, her body needing to adjust to the shock flooding her entire nervous system surely shorting a few circuits to her brain. At least she thought. Also feeling suddenly very self conscious and unsure what she should do with herself and him, she desperately sought his eyes.

"Give me your hands." Fletch wound her fingers between hers and anchored her up as he thrust upward inside of her, giving way to a very new set of sensations. Her body responded immediately, countering his thrusts on it's own accord. Fletch could feel the beginnings of her orgasm as her internal muscles fluttered around him, her body bowed backwards sightly as her breasts arched outward, head back and mouth open in a silent cry. Her movements became messy, uneven then finally she crumbled.

"Aaah! Fletch! Matt!" She fell apart around him and he never stopped, his control shattered upon the exquisite pain of her vagina clamping around him like a vice. "Ghu! VERA!" He exploded and she felt the throbbing of his release despite the condom he wore. She fell forward upon his chest about as energetic as a rag doll. Spent. Incredibly spent and sated. And very much out of breath as was he.

They must have lain there for what seemed like hours, very happy to remain in comfortable silence tangled within each other. He played with her hair as she remained nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Words were pointless and would only serve to get in the way. It was the time for now, here in the moment and leaving the entire world outside. Vera was giddily content with that.


End file.
